walk you through the maze of the map I'm gazing at
by yumi michiyo
Summary: "Anna waited impatiently by her laptop, certain the call would come any minute. She had counted the hours it would take Elsa to reach Japan. She'd bought a world map and pasted it to her wall. A blue pin marked Tokyo; a red pin for herself, poked over Lancaster, Philadelphia; an ocean apart." An Elsa/Anna modern!AU in which 365 days are too long to be separated by an ocean.


And I'll send you all the world green and blue in a box through the mail  
You can open it up, hold it right in your hand and be glad that it's there  
And be glad that you're there

Now you can feel all the knots in your stomach they start to untie  
And suddenly it's not so hard to say you're alright

 _Love is Real_ by _**Jason Mraz**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Prompt taken from _**lindseymorgan**_ on Tumblr: "we started dating after months of sexual tension between us but then you moved across the country so now we're trying to figure out how to make this brand new relationship work long distance AU".

In this fic, Anna and Elsa are not related. Anna (and Elsa) lives in Lancaster, Philadelphia; Elsa spends a year in Tokyo, Japan. Guest starring characters _from Big Hero 6._

* * *

It took one year, six months, and seven hours for Anna to tell Elsa that she was in love with her.

It took one phone call lasting approximately seven minutes to test that love.

* * *

 _Day -21_

"A year?" squawked Anna.

Elsa nodded. "My firm is planning on expanding their Japanese subsidiary. I was selected as part of the pilot team attached there."

"… I see." The redhead glanced down at her shoes – scuffed Converse sneakers. There was a splash of dried paint on the side where she'd helped Elsa paint her new bedroom door. Ordinarily, the memory would have made her smile, but now tears welled painfully in her eyes. "That's – you only just graduated, and they're sending you halfway across the world for a whole year?"

She supposed her voice must have sounded shakier than she intended; there was a long pause. "Oh, Anna," said Elsa softly. A hand cupped Anna's cheek, gently brought her face back up. Elsa wasn't crying, but concern was clearly written on her features. It made Anna feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," mumbled the redhead. "It's a really great opportunity, and I'm happy for you, I really am! I'm just being dumb."

"Being dumb?"

"I – well – I'll miss you so much. And it's not like a few weeks, or even a few months." Anna's gaze dropped to the floor again. "You'll be gone for an entire _year_."

Elsa sighed. "I'll miss you too. I really wish I could take you with me – "

"Could you?!"

"You still have another year of school left," said the blonde firmly, deaf to Anna's rumble of discontent.

"Ugh."

"Ugh is right, but it's your final year before graduation." Elsa's eyes softened; she reached for Anna's hand and twined their fingers together loosely. "… Are you okay?"

"Yeah," mumbled Anna. She leaned forward and rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder, closing her eyes as slim arms encircled her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "I know I'm being selfish, but I can't imagine my life without you now."

The blonde pressed her lips to Anna's hair. "A year will pass before you know it, and soon I'll be back home with you."

* * *

 _Day 0_

Anna woke up with a start. It was still dark outside, but she knew what day it was; in a few short hours, she would be saying goodbye to Elsa.

She scrunched up her eyes and burrowed into the warmth beside her. Elsa stirred; her arms tightened around Anna, but she didn't wake.

"Don't go," whispered Anna in the tiniest voice she could manage.

* * *

 _Day 2_

Anna waited impatiently by her laptop, certain the call would come any minute. She had counted the hours it would take Elsa to reach Japan. She'd bought a world map and pasted it to her wall. A blue pin marked Tokyo; a red pin for herself, poked over Lancaster, Philadelphia; an ocean apart.

Stuck over the ocean separating them was her favourite photo; Elsa was slightly blurred, laughing at something – Anna forgot what – and she was looking at her girlfriend with what Kristoff called her dopey face.

The laptop chimed, startling her out of her thoughts. Anna flung herself at it and stabbed the accept button with her finger.

Elsa's face – bleary from jetlag – flickered into life on the screen. Anna's face split into a grin, the first real one she'd sported since her girlfriend boarded the plane.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The background was plain. White walls and an equally white dresser. The only splash of colour was the blue jacket Elsa was wearing; her platinum-blonde hair suited her surroundings. "Is that your flat?"

"Room, really." The screen wavered as Elsa picked her laptop up and moved it around. The camera quality was good enough for Anna to pick out the kitchenette, what looked like a bed through another doorway, the entrance. "Space here is pretty expensive."

"That's not a room, that's a cupboard. You're freaking Harry Potter in Japan." Anna stuffed her hand into her mouth to stifle her increasingly hysterical laughter.

Elsa filled her screen again. "Are you going to write letters addressed to the cupboard under the stairs?"

"No, that would be silly." Anna sighed, levity evaporating from her tone. "I know you've only just left, but I miss you already."

"No, that's not silly; I miss you too." Elsa checked something off-screen. "Anna, I'm sorry but I've got to go. I need to be at my firm in ten minutes."

"Oh okay. How far away is it?"

A sly grin lurked at the corner of Elsa's mouth. "… Downstairs?"

"No. Way."

"Yes way. They built this gigantic living complex with company dorms above the offices. It saves a lot of traveling time."

"I wish the school would build something like that. I would never be late for class."

Elsa's laugh sounded scratchy over the cheap earphones Anna wore. She made a mental note to buy better-quality ones so she wouldn't be deprived of her girlfriend's musical laughter over the next year.

* * *

 _Day 9_

The highlight of a completely shitty week was waiting for Elsa to call. Anna knew the first week would be tough; it was already tough starting a new job, let alone in a completely different environment.

Not to mention country.

She hovered around the laptop. Anna had added a pair of wall clocks above her world map, one set to local time, the other showing Tokyo time. A quick glance told her it was 8pm in Tokyo yesterday –

The laptop chimed. Elsa's smiling face – albeit laggy and blurred – pushed all unpleasant thoughts out of Anna's mind.

"Hi. I miss you."

Elsa's laugh sounded almost as good as the real thing over the expensive headphones Anna had paid an arm and leg for. "It's only been a week, Anna. But yes, I miss you too. So much."

"How are things over there?"

"It's amazing. My co-workers are really nice."

"How nice are we talking, on a scale from me not having chocolate to Rapunzel?"

 _Amazing. Even Elsa's snort of amusement sounded crystal-clear_ , thought Anna. "Definitely a Rapunzel. My cubicle mate is called Tadashi; his English is pretty good. I think you two would get along great."

"Oh." Anna felt her stomach lurch. As though Elsa could sense it, the blonde quickly added: "Did something happen today, Anna?"

"No, nothing. I just…" Anna toyed with the cable of her headphones. "I just wish I could be there with you." She scrubbed at her face with her sleeve. "This is ridiculous."

"Oh, Anna. I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _Day 12_

Waking up early was easier these days; her bed was too cold, too empty.

Nothing ever happened in their small town. Anna got ready for school in silence, stuffing toast into her mouth as she headed out the door. She snapped a photo of the weather outside, sending it to Elsa with the caption: **Foul weather today wish u were here anyway**

She'd moved out of the dorms into Elsa's place once they'd started dating. It was a little farther from campus, but Anna felt it was a minor inconvenience compared to being able to wake up with Elsa every morning.

Her phone vibrated. Elsa's response was a cup of coffee with Japanese characters scrawled over it, captioned _Perfect on a foul day._

Anna's eyes crinkled into a smile. There were times she'd be able to coax the stickler-for-rules Elsa to meet her for a quick coffee in the afternoons, back before Elsa graduated. They'd buy chocolate chip muffins and Anna would steal a bite from Elsa when she wasn't looking – which turned into stealing chocolate-flavoured kisses after they started dating…

She dragged herself back into the real world with difficulty. Her laptop slowly puttered into life, and she typed in her password.

"Ah, Ms Iversen," said a familiar nasal voice. "You're early – for once. I presume you had an enjoyable and well-rested weekend?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes, Prof. Weselton."

"Good, good. Work hard, and the week will be over faster than you think." He winked in an exaggerated manner, which meant he was trying to tell her a joke. Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Over faster?"

"They say too much work makes one week. Eh? Get it? Weak?" Weselton guffawed into his oversized moustache. Anna prayed silently for death.

"That's really clever, sir."

"You're too kind." The small man sauntered away to the front of the hall as more people trickled in. Anna resisted the urge to faceplant into her keyboard, but decided it was better for her sanity to take out her phone.

 **Did u hav a gud day at work today?**

 _Must you always use textspeak? And yes, it was fine. I learnt a new Japanese word._

 **Lazy to type lol**

 **Swear word?**

 _Not every word in a foreign language is a swear word. But in this case, yes._

 **lol**

 **So wat is it**

Kuso _. It means shit. Tadashi nearly had a heart attack when I accidentally said it._

 **Of course he had a heart attack like since wen does elsa swear**

 _It just slipped out when I deleted a line of code by mistake._

 **Ah i c**

 **LOL i cant imagine u swearing**

 _I'm still in shock, actually._

Anna snickered. **I for one think swearing is rly hot**

 _Anna! You're terrible._

 **Im ur terrible gf**

 _What time is it there now? Are you in class?_

 **Yep**

 _Please pay attention._

 **Dont nid too its weselton n u noe how he is**

 _Dare I ask? Did he tell one of his bad jokes?_

 **U noe it**

* * *

 _Day 25_

Not even a month yet, and Anna was going through withdrawal.

"I'm hopeless," she moaned. Kristoff looked up from his book, and sighed.

"Completely."

"Pathetic."

"A lost cause," agreed Kristoff easily. He turned a page.

Anna shot him an upside-down glare from where she was sprawled over her bed. "I didn't need you to agree with me."

"But you know it's true, Iversen."

She made a sound like a deflating balloon.

* * *

 _Day 34_

"Anna, I won't be able to call this weekend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm going on a weekend trip. Tadashi's going home to visit his aunt, and he's invited me along."

"That sounds nice."

"It is, isn't it? He lives in a small town, and he's promised to show me around the local attractions. I can't wait." Elsa was holding up her phone to the webcam, showing her photos she'd Googled of the place. "Look, there's this ancient shrine where they said the gods descended to earth – and the world's largest hot spring bath it there…"

Anna picked at the hem of her shirt – and then looked straight into the webcam, smiling brightly. "Make sure you take plenty of photos to show me, okay?"

"Of course." Elsa rested her head on her hand. "… I can't believe I've been here for more than a month. I really wish you could be here."

"Me too."

* * *

 _Day 41_

" – it was the most amazing place I've ever seen! Apparently Tadashi's family used to be feudal landowners; when he said country house, I wasn't expecting a Japanese mansion!"

"Really?"

"Yes! His aunt is really nice, she runs a café from the house. He has a younger brother called Hiro, who's some genius at robotics. He's only fourteen and he's built these microbot things. Tadashi's trying to convince him to apply at our firm when he graduates from university."

"Mmmhmm."

"On Saturday we all went out to this shrine on a hill – apparently there's this ancient sacred rock that's been worshipped for hundreds of years."

"Wow."

"Tadashi took me to his favourite restaurant from when he was growing up. It was the first time I had _udon_ – that's a thick Japanese wheat noodle in clear soup."

Anna rested her head on her arms. "It sounds like you had a really great time, Elsa."

The blonde misunderstood. "It was! Tadashi says he'll take me to Amanohashidate for the next holiday. It's supposed to be one of the three great natural wonders of Japan."

Her girlfriend smiled faintly at the excited expression Elsa wore. "I want a full report, got it?"

* * *

 _Day 48_

"You need to get out a bit more," declared Rapunzel. "Look at you! You're all pasty!" She poked Anna's arm for emphasis.

"I won't start sparkling, don't worry," said Anna dryly. Her friend punched her arm.

"For the record, Twilight wasn't as bad as they say, and you can't deny Edward Cullen is totally hot. I'm serious, though. Eugene and I are going out with a bunch of friends from school this Friday night. You're coming and I won't take no for an answer."

"Friday night?" Anna felt her stomach plummeting. "I can't, Elsa has an important meeting now. I should call and ask her how it went."

Rapunzel lost the genial look, her face becoming serious. "Anna. Your life can't revolve around Elsa; you know that, right?"

"My life doesn't revolve around Elsa."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you texted her?"

"Ten minutes ago. There was this hilarious thing that Kristoff was saying, and I had to tell her."

"… See?"

Anna bit her lip. "There's nothing wrong with texting my girlfriend, is there?"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong, but when you look at the fact that the last real person you talked to is me. Classmates and Kristoff don't count."

The redhead sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Plenty of people don't have a social life outside of their electronics."

Rapunzel mirrored her pose, wearing that stubborn pout which Anna knew meant business. "In any case, you're coming out even if I have to drag your limp body."

"Fine."

"… you can't be serious."

"I am."

* * *

 _Day 73_

Two months and thirteen days.

Anna was ready to climb the walls. Instead, she occupied herself with decorating her wall with a world map – Kristoff had taken to calling it the Elsa wall when he first saw it.

"It's starting to get a little creepy, Anna," he commented as he watched her paste photos from Elsa's trip above the map; his eyes flickered between the wobbling girl, and the equally wobbly chair she was balancing on. "And I really, really think you should get down from there before you break something."

Anna glanced down at her shaking knees – caused by reasons other than a healthy fear of heights – and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Catch!"

"Wait, wha – !" He lunged forward to grab her as she flung herself off the chair. "What the hell was that!"

"Crazy trust exercise," she informed him loftily, smacking his chest. "Also, I'm well aware that if I tried to get down on my own, it wouldn't have been pretty. Anyway, voila! What d'you think?"

Kristoff practically dropped her in his annoyance. "It looks like a stalker fantasy."

Anna scowled. "It's a collage."

"You need help."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 _Day 87_

Every two weeks or so, Anna got a postcard in the mail. The images were usually of various Japanese things; castles, geisha, cherry blossoms, sushi. Normal things. Sometimes they were whatever caught Elsa's eye – like the bizarre painting of whales. Anna couldn't really look at seafood for a week after that.

Every postcard went on the wall. They were starting to form an invasion army, encroaching on countries' borders, threatening world domination.

Elsa's flowing cursive decorated every spare inch of the reverse side, sharing space with little ink doodles that made Anna laugh. She found a way to make everything sound fun and interesting, as though the redhead was there with her.

Every postcard was signed off with: "I love you, Anna; always. Elsa."

* * *

 _Day 90_

"Happy quarter year!" Anna flung a handful of confetti in the air. It scattered everywhere – in her keyboard, on the floor, on the bed. "Ooh, crap!"

Elsa laughed as the redhead started frantically shaking the coloured paper out of her keyboard. "Anna, you're ridiculous."

"But you love me," she grinned in between her cleaning, waggling her eyebrows in what she thought was an attempt at being rakish.

"Always." Elsa leaned forward on her elbows. "Also, you have confetti stuck to your face."

"… oh."

* * *

 _Day 104_

Had it really been a hundred days? In the triple digits now, Anna felt only a twinge of anxiety.

She was browsing through Facebook, looking over their photos. Although they had only been a couple for a few weeks, they had been friends for close to two years; they were tagged in photos from various outings.

Many of them were close, but too far apart for her liking. Here Anna had her arm slung around Elsa's shoulder. There Elsa had seized Anna's arm as they laughed at something off-camera. They somehow ended up together in group photos, Elsa smiling shyly while Anna's grin threatened to burst.

The photos didn't help. They reminded Anna of all the missed opportunities she had, while she was busy being a sad useless lesbian pathetically in love with her straight best friend.

At least they'd had time together as a couple before Elsa left. Anna took out her phone to look at those photos – she'd rather die than post those on social media. There were plenty of selfie shots with Elsa at varying stages of cooperation, shots taken for no good reason, shots of assorted memorable occasions (judging from the amount of chocolate in the frame, eating half the chocolate meant for baking counted).

Anna's phone buzzed.

 _Thinking of you._

 **Me too**

* * *

 _Day 113_

" – and my manager said, that's great, but where are the blueprints? Tadashi turned pink – he's so fair, it was really obvious – and he opened his mouth to answer. Just then, Hayashi-san burst through the door brandishing the reprints! Tadashi's face… I tell you, I've never seen someone look so relieved."

Anna forced a smile. "That's cool."

"… Anna, if you weren't interested in listening to my stories, you could have just said so."

The redhead bristled, both at the mild rebuke and the hurt on Elsa's face. "What're you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you're bored."

"I'm not bored."

"Anna… Is something wrong?"

Elsa had picked the wrong thing to say. Anna sat up, prickly with pent-up emotion, her eyes beginning to burn. "I'm fine, Elsa. Just great. Just go ahead and enjoy yourself with Tadashi and your amazing Japanese life without me. I'm sure you're having the time of your life now that I'm not around to be a drag!"

"Anna – !"

She pressed the terminate call button and sat there in silence, breathing hard. Just as her phone began to ring, Anna switched it off with a trembling hand.

* * *

 _Day 115_

Elsa didn't call again after an hour of missed calls. Anna got drunk on some cider she found in her fridge.

"I'm an idiot," she slurred on the phone. Kristoff sighed.

"Anna, you're drunk. Pour whatever's left in the bottle down the sink, take a cold shower, and go to bed."

"She didn't deserve that, Kristoffer. She's having an amazing time, and she's being freaking awesome at her job. Elsa's doesn't deserve to be tied down to someone like me who throws tantrums over Skype." She drew a deep breath. "Before me she had a boyfriend, you know. Some dude from high school. Joe or something, I forget his name. Since she's always talking about Tadashi, this guy from her office, and how smart and funny he is, maybe she should date him."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I am. And you're supposed to be listening to me. Works both ways." She paused to take a swig. "Anyway, I was saying. Yeah. I was too scared to even tell her how I felt about her for two whole years. Pathetic, yeah? So maybe this is – " Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, " – this is a great opportunity for her to find someone better for her."

"Anna, if you don't put the phone down _now_ and go to bed, I will go over there and do it for you. Don't underestimate me."

"Ha, I said gosh-diddly-darned. I sound like Flanders. Except Flanders isn't gay. And doesn't deserve the most gorgeous woman to ever walk the earth. And he isn't a spoilt brat."

"I'm in the car right now. I _will_ confiscate your phone when I get there."

"Kristoff. What kinda friend are you being."

"The kind that knows you're being completely ridiculous, and you are the saddest drunk I have ever heard. Go to sleep."

"… I just want her to be happy," said Anna in a very small voice, sounding completely sober. "I hate that I'm such a mess without her. I don't hate her for leaving – " she sniffled audibly, " – but I'm scared she thinks I do."

Her friend sighed. "She doesn't," he said soothingly. "Elsa doesn't hate you, Anna. Never has."

* * *

 _Day 116_

When Anna woke up, there was a voice recording waiting for her.

" _Anna, I'm sorry. I know it's been hard on you, and I guess… I haven't really been fair to you in that respect. It sounds stupid, but I wanted to reassure you that I'm doing fine without you – which I'm not – because I don't want you to put your life on hold on me. I love you so much – the past few months have been so bad. I've even started following red-headed girls around because I thought they were you. *laughs* I can practically hear you laughing and saying I'm pathetic. I am. I understand if you don't want to talk to me for a while. I can wait. I love you."_

She listened to it again and again until the tears finally stopped flowing long enough for her to send a recording of her own.

" **Elsa, I'm sorry too."**

* * *

 _Day 117_

"Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me first for being the world's biggest stinker."

Elsa smiled wanly. She looked paler than ever, though Anna supposed it could have been the effect of the still mostly-white room. "You look terrible. Have you been sleeping?"

"I could say the same to you," answered Elsa, though there was no real bite to her voice.

Anna studied her carefully. "You're sick."

"Am not."

"You are." The redhead squinted at her screen. "What's that next to your elbow? Tissue?"

"No…" Elsa nudged it further away, and the atmosphere quickly descended into comedy.

"It is. And that's cough syrup I see on the shelf behind you."

"That's a soft drink!"

"Hey, I may not be able to read Japanese, but that cutesy cartoon of a guy blowing his nose is a dead giveaway."

The blonde huffed; it came out as a rush of static in Anna's ear. "Okay, fine. So I may have caught the bug going around the office."

"Did you take the day off? No, don't look away; I can see right through you, Elsa. You totally went to work today and helped circulate the germs."

"I'm working on a major project! I need to be there!"

Anna leveled her best glare of death at the hapless webcam; her girlfriend actually blushed. "Rest. I'll tuck you in."

"How?" Elsa was smiling, despite having to blow her nose. Wadded-up tissues were accumulating around her elbows.

"Go to bed, and bring the laptop along," ordered Anna. Elsa complied, propping it up on a pillow beside her and crawling under the covers. "Now, put your cheek to the screen, I'm giving you a goodnight kiss."

The blonde did as she was told, giggling. Anna made a wet-sounding 'mwah' sound.

"Good night, Elsa. Love you."

"Good night, Anna. Love you too."

Anna waited until Elsa's expression grew slack before logging out.

* * *

 _Day 139_

 _Anna, I won't be able to call this weekend._

 **On anthr trip?**

 _Yeah. Remember I told you about Amanohashidate?_

 **Yep I googled it looks rly beautiful**

 _Well, Tadashi agreed to take me out there. We're driving over with a bunch of his university friends, and Hiro._

 **No way**

 _Yes way! I'm so excited!_ [Selfie of Elsa at her desk]

 **R u takin selfies work?**

 _My boss is out. He'll never know._

 **Bad girl**

* * *

 _Day 143_

Anna's phone beeped. She opened it to find a group photo; in the background was the bluest sky and sea she had ever seen.

Elsa was in the centre, her beautiful face radiant with happiness as she stood just off the middle; a handsome young Japanese man holding a selfie stick was on her left, his free arm around her shoulders.

That must be Tadashi. Yes, there was a younger boy on Tadashi's other side that could only have been Hiro – the family resemblance was clear in their mischievous brown eyes and crooked grins.

Anna tore her eyes away from their smiling faces and scanned the rest of the photo, gaze falling on one person in particular. Purple streaks in her bobbed hair, confident grin. She had a knowing wink in her eye that told her this woman was used to getting what she wanted.

More photos arrived on her phone. There were a bunch of landscape and panorama shots as Elsa tried to show her the place, including a ridiculous one of Elsa bending over and looking at the sandbar through her legs, hands braced on her thighs.

 _Apparently that's how you're supposed to get the best view_ , wrote Elsa in the caption _, but that jerk Tadashi took of a photo of me doing it, which I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to._

Anna laughed out loud when she saw the next photo; a blurred shot of a furious-looking Elsa. **Idk what u mean** , she typed back. **Thts the best view ive seen all day.**

 _That's because you're a biased stinker._

 **Ur stinker always**

 _And a sap, as well._

The next photo deflated Anna's mood a little. It was Elsa and the woman with purple streaks in her hair. They huddled together, wearing identical grins; the woman's expression was much less cocky now.

 _Me and GoGo, Tadashi's old project mate from school. She helps me keep that jerk in check. Apparently she works in our office too, but in a different department._

Anna was unsure of what to reply. She kept hitting keys and then backspace, over and over again, aware that Elsa could see she was typing.

 _Anna, is something up?_

 **Nope**

 _Are you sure?_

Those three words hovered over the text bubble, daring Anna to make her response.

She only hesitated for a moment.

 **Absolutely**

The three blinking dots pushed Anna's nerves to their breaking point.

… _I miss you._

 **I miss u too**

* * *

 _Day 154_

On a whim, she bought a box from the post office and started filling it with things; the sweatshirt Elsa was supposed to pack but left on the bed inadvertently. A bottle of root beer (she had heard about the crazy drinks Elsa had tried in Japan, but she was certain her girlfriend would want a familiar taste of home). Some potpourri that smelt of pine. A royal-blue sweater she found in a thrift store. Snowflake earrings that caught the light and shone like diamonds.

 **Dear Elsa** , she wrote in the accompanying postcard (a photograph of their town's skyline), **happy birthday! Hopefully you'll be reading this on the actual day (ahead of me, because you're practically living in the future), and you're gonna be having an awesome day. I know we chat nearly every day, but I'm a useless person and I still miss you, it's just not the same as having you right here. For right now, I hope you love your gifts – I promise we'll celebrate properly when you come home…**

Anna frowned and crossed out the last word. It seemed a little too strong to use.

… **when you come back. P.S. I love you. With all my love, Anna.**

Airmail rates nearly made the redhead faint, but it was worth it when they told her they could ensure it would be on Elsa's doorstep on her birthday. Imagining the look on her girlfriend's face when she saw the parcel made paying the bill so much sweeter.

* * *

 _Day 182_

To commemorate the halfway mark of the year, Anna set up a surprise Skype date. She spent the entire day decorating her flat with every romantic cliché she could think of; roses, hearts, and chocolate vied for space in the cramped area.

She sat at her dining table, dressed in a slinky black dress, waiting for Elsa to come online.

"Anna?"

The redhead grinned, swiveling the laptop to show off the interior of her flat. "Happy half-year, Elsa."

"That looks amazing." Her voice might have been a little shaky, but it was hard to tell with the static. "You look amazing," added Elsa once the laptop moved to capture Anna's outfit.

"And you look… decent." Anna's eyes roved over the simple T-shirt her girlfriend was wearing.

"I wasn't expecting this," admitted Elsa sheepishly.

"Maybe, but now you got it." She leaned forward over the laptop screen, batting her eyelashes at her girlfriend.

"I certainly have."

* * *

 _Day 219_

"Shit!" Anna pounded her fists impotently on her table. Skype had to choose that exact hour to be closed for maintenance; just when Elsa was due to call and report on her first big project presentation.

 **Skype is down!**

 _I know, Anna. Should we postpone this to another day?_

 **Ok u must b tired**

 _I'm fine. I'll try logging in again._

 **Dont bother the whole servers down just saw the blog post**

 **Go sleep its midnight over there right**

 _You're sure?_

 **Ya now go b4 i change my mind**

* * *

 _Day 236_

"Anna, is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing."

"Come on, I can still see you pouting. I know that face. Tell me what's on your mind."

"You'll laugh at me."

"I promise I won't, no matter how ridiculous it is."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"… I'm jealous."

"Of who? Tadashi?"

"…"

"Anna, I know the connection hasn't gone bad."

"… You're laughing. You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sorry, it's just – Tadashi. He's a guy, Anna, and I'm with you."

Anna refused to let herself be swayed by that heart-melting smile. "Yeah, and you could be taken by his manly ways."

"Manly ways!" Elsa collapsed into more laughter.

"This isn't funny! He's smart, and funny, and nice, and – and he's a guy!"

Elsa sighed in fond exasperation. "You're smart – most of the time, clearly not right now – and funny. Definitely the nicest person I've ever met. Even if you were a guy, I'd want to date you – "

"See!"

" – for being _you_. Not for your – uh – manly ways."

"Elsa, you are soooo lucky you're thousands of miles away or I would strangle you right now."

* * *

 _Day 253_

Anna received a text message from an unknown number with far too many digits.

 _Hello Anna, this is Tadashi Hamada, Elsa's colleague from work_ , it read. _Elsa lost her phone last night when we were out for dinner, and so she asked me to message you to let you know she's alright. I'll let you know her new number when she's gotten it._

Anna had never been so jealous in her life.

* * *

 _Day 278_

Today certainly qualified as a shit day. She'd failed her last assignment and needed to retake it to avoid retaking the class. Her car broke down. The last pack of ham sandwiches was sold under her nose.

To cap it all off, the universe had decided a cosmic cliché was in order and it rained heavily – naturally, she'd left her umbrella at home.

All she wanted was to go home and curl up in bed with chocolate and a bunch of good movies.

Screw that. All she wanted was Elsa. Elsa, insisting on turning off the water heater because she preferred cold showers. Elsa, eating her emergency supply of chocolate. Elsa, letting her buy far too many stuffed snowman toys because they were "cute and practically begging to be adopted from the store", in her own words.

She wanted Elsa so badly.

Anna made it to the bed before the tears came. "Happy birthday to me," she whispered.

* * *

 _Day 279_

She was awoken by a pounding on her front door. "Yeah, I'm comin'," she mumbled, shuffling to the front door. Her hair was a mess, and she'd fallen asleep with her makeup still on, but Anna couldn't care less. All she wanted was to stop the pounding so she could take her half-asleep mess back to bed.

The deliveryman appeared unperturbed by her looks. He was a massively-built man, with sausage-like fingers and ruddy cheeks. "Hoo hoo! Are you Anna Iversen?" he asked in heavily-accented English.

"Yeah."

"Sign here, please." She scrawled something on the form he held out for her. "Now, this is a little heavy, so I'll need you to stand back, please, so I can put this down for you, ya?"

"Heavy…?" She rubbed her eyes, feeling some form of consciousness insinuating itself in her foggy brain. "I didn't order that."

"It's special delivery from Japan? You just signed for it, ya?"

"Japan…? I – oh!"

The man graced her with a beatific smile – totally belying his pro wrestler build – and placed the box in the middle of her cluttered living room. "Here you go, dear. Have a good day."

Anna stood stock-still, staring at the box, as he let himself out and closed the door behind him. She wasted no time, grabbing the box knife from its drawer and attacking the packing tape with gusto. Her name and address was written on the front in bold capitals, Elsa's handwriting; the redhead traced her fingers over the letters.

The box was filled with things – Anna didn't really know how else to describe it. There was a scarf patterned with bold Japanese-style prints; little rectangular-shaped bags with elegant characters sewn on them; more strange bottles of drinks in garish colours. Everything was a riot of colour and indecipherable Japanese.

She thought she recognized a box of Kit Kat, but it appeared to be – cherry blossom flavoured? "Wow, Elsa," said Anna aloud. There was a box with what looked like sushi on it, even though she was well aware it couldn't be the real thing. There was – of course – chocolate in every shape and form.

Finally, she found an envelope with her name written on it in Elsa's cursive. Anna tugged it open and pulled out the letter inside.

 _Dearest Anna, happy 21_ _st_ _birthday! Since I can't mail myself, I hope you'll accept these gifts as a substitute for the meantime. Again, I'm sorry I'm not there for your special 21_ _st_ _. I hope you had (are having?) a great day –_ Anna snorted – _and I promise we'll celebrate properly when I get back._

 _I know I've told you how much I love the presents you sent me, but I'll say it again here. I wear your earrings nearly every day – Tadashi tells me I'm obsessed, but I don't care. The sweatshirt too, can't believe I forgot it._

 _Japan is full of amazing things. There isn't an hour that goes by I don't think of you, and not a day when I don't wish you were here to see all this with me. Tadashi and my other friends have gone out of their way to make me feel as comfortable as possible. I wish you could get to know them._

 _I'm keeping myself busy with work. I can't believe there's less than 3 months before I come home to you._

 _I love you so much._

 _Elsa_

Anna felt tears welling in her eyes. Elsa had written "come home".

* * *

 _Day 300_

When Elsa logged on, Anna was ready for her.

The redhead was beaming from ear to ear as she twirled, showing off the yukata Elsa had sent. "What do you think?"

There was a sharp intake of breath, with underlying static. "Anna, you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks." She had done up her hair as well. "You have to take the credit, since you picked it out for me."

"True. But how did you know to put it on?"

"Never underestimate the power of Youtube tutorials." She giggled and tugged on the obi. "This was a real pain to do, but I finally got it." Anna turned around so Elsa could admire the intricate knot.

"You're incredible, you know that?"

"Of course, but feel free to tell me more."

They laughed.

"Two more months left."

"I know." Anna's latest addition to the wall – a desperately pathetic one, she admitted to herself – was a large calendar. Crossing off the days was part of her morning ritual now.

* * *

 _Day 312_

Everything reminded her of Elsa – and yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. Her girlfriend had practically melted out of her life, reduced to a presence on her laptop screen and a bunch of text on her phone.

But her wall reminded her that Elsa was out there, somewhere, and Elsa was coming home soon.

Not soon enough.

* * *

 _Day 346_

Less than a month to go.

Anna could hardly wait.

* * *

 _Day 358_

One week.

Pretty much everyone around knew Elsa was coming home. Even complete strangers wished her all the best, much to Kristoff's amusement and her utter mortification.

"I didn't know our town was that small," mumbled Anna as the barista from the corner coffee shop saw her off with a smile and wink.

Kristoff smirked. "It isn't."

Anna groaned.

* * *

 _Day 360_

"What if she's changed? What if she can't stand the things I do anymore?"

"Anna, stop drinking. And panicking."

"I haven't, I'm completely sober. And I'm just worried she won't want me anymore."

"The two of you are disgustingly in love with each other. Even if you've turned into a social recluse with bad personal hygiene who befriended the pictures on the walls, I guarantee Elsa will still think you're the most gorgeous creature that ever existed."

"I have a wall dedicated to her, Kristoff. She's going to turn tail and run when she sees how I've degenerated into a creepy stalker while she was gone."

"Hey, you've done worse things. Remember that time when we went out for drinks and ended up in the clock tower?"

"Oh yeah, those were pretty crazy times. Elsa was so smashed, she nearly fell off. I thought my heart was going to stop there and then."

"You also threw up all over the inside of the place. It was a small miracle we weren't arrested. Remember that time on the ski trip when you thought it would be a great idea to 'borrow' a sled and push it down the steepest slope you could find?"

"Hey, we survived. And I bought that guy a new sled."

"I nearly lost my head – literally. Remember the time we got thrown out of the art museum because you kept bouncing on the seats?"

"… your point being?"

"My point is that you're the biggest, dorkiest loser I've had the privilege of knowing, and despite that, Elsa still thinks the sun shines out of your aglets."

"My – what?"

Kristoff waved a hand vaguely. "The plasticky thing at the end of your shoelaces."

"How do you know these things?"

"I read – anyway. Not the main point. What I'm trying to say is don't worry, Anna. Seriously."

"… I'm trying. It's tough."

"Yeah. You're doing pretty good, though."

"Thanks."

* * *

 _Day 364_

Tomorrow was one full year.

Anna felt like she had been waiting all her life for this moment.

* * *

 _Day 365_

Anna couldn't sleep the night before. She'd counted the hours from when Elsa boarded the plane, to the time difference and her arrival at the airport.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to the airport," she said suddenly. "Tell Elsa I'm sick or something – "

"Whoa, whoa. You've been talking about Elsa for an entire year, and now you're saying you're not gonna pick her up? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing's gotten into me. I just – it's a bad idea, okay? What if I mess up?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "If you're not changed and sitting in this car in 15 minutes, I'm really driving off without you."

"… wait, what?"

Before he could blink, Anna had dashed into her room. There were numerous bumps and thuds, and muffled curses. She dashed out again, leaving him to lock her front door, and dived into the passenger seat.

"Ready," she said breathlessly.

"Your shirt's on inside-out."

"I'll fix it later. Drive!"

* * *

 _Day 366_

"Do you see her?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Not yet."

"Are you even looking?"

"Of course I am, but nothing's changed from the last 2 milliseconds since I blinked. Why are you even bugging me about this anyway?"

"You're taller, you'll spot her first."

"Calm down. I should have never let you eat that entire chocolate bar on the way here; you're more buzzed than the most hyperactive 3-year-old."

"Oh God, I'm so nervous. What if I don't recognize her?"

"A year doesn't change your looks, Anna."

"What if she doesn't recognize me?"

"You kidding me? You and those twin braids, Pippi Longstocking; it's like your trademark. Trust me, she'll recognize you anywhere. I mean, there's only one freckle-faced redhead in the immediate vicinity."

And then just when she opened her mouth to retort, a flash of platinum-blonde hair drew her eye like a magnet.

Elsa.

Elsa, in the flesh.

Elsa, not just a blurred image on a screen, or a static photo.

Elsa, catching sight of her and smiling that shy smile of hers, waving hello. Standing at the baggage carousel waiting for her things (Anna wanted to hang the damned luggage; why did people even need those anyway?). Going through customs declaration.

And then –

Elsa, striding out of the arrival hall, walking straight to her.

Anna didn't remember her feet moving. She was only vaguely aware of Kristoff chuckling softly beside her. All she knew were her arms reaching out and embracing warmth.

Elsa was home.

And so was Anna.

* * *

 _Day 1_

Elsa sighed in fond exasperation. "Anna, you can let go of me now."

"No."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Yes, I am. We've had this conversation before." Anna propped herself up on one elbow, using her free hand to touch Elsa's face. Her fingers skimmed through tousled blonde hair to the curve of her face – Elsa squirmed a little – and up over her chin and lower lip. "Anyway," pronounced the redhead, "I'm not done getting over the fact you're not a flat image on a screen."

Elsa tilted her head to one side to regard Anna with more than a touch of amusement, but said nothing. Anna took it as permission to continue her exploration.

The pad of her thumb dipped into the corner of Elsa's mouth. Anna ignored the resulting twitch, playfully skimming a finger down the bridge of her girlfriend's nose.

"Are you quite done?"

"Not yet," singsonged Anna. She scooted closer – and kissed Elsa soundly, pulling away before the dazed girl could respond. "Okay, done. For now."

Elsa rolled her eyes but put her arms around her girlfriend's waist, dropping a kiss on the side of her face. Anna shifted in Elsa's arms, looking up at the wall; a new Polaroid adorned the centre of the map. It was of Anna and Elsa embracing in a crowded airport, their faces filled with emotion.

Anna had regretted giving Kristoff the camera earlier, but now she was completely glad. It was her new favourite photo.

Elsa followed her girlfriend's gaze and smiled. "I quite like being an object of adoration."

The redhead nudged her playfully. "Don't get so full of yourself; you're not that great. You abandoned me for an entire year?"

"I came home, didn't I?"

That single word was Anna's undoing. She tilted her face up, capturing Elsa's lips in a sweet soft kiss. "Yeah. You did."

* * *

 **End Notes:** Fic title comes from the beautiful song _Plane_ by Jason Mraz.

The town with the sacred rock shrine thing, ancient shrine, and largest outdoor bath is real (as I put my Japanese degree to good use): for this fic, Tadashi's hometown is in the Kumano region of Japan. Similarly, Amanohashidate (literally bridge of heaven) is one of the three greatest natural sights in Japan.


End file.
